1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate, a display device having the same and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a thin film transistor substrate, a display device having the same and a method of manufacturing the same capable of improving reliability of a switching element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (“OLED”) element may include a layer of organic materials between two electrodes, that is, an anode and a cathode. Positive holes from the anode may be coupled with electrons from the cathode, in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode, to emit light. The OLED element may have a variety of advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response rate, relatively thin thickness and low power consumption.
An OLED device may include a switching element to control the OLED element. For example, the switching element may include a thin film transistor. The thin film transistor may include a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode and a channel layer.
Technologies have been developed for a display device to have a high resolution. In order to implement such a high resolution, the display device may include switching elements having very small sizes.
However, when the size of the thin film transistor is overly small, dispersion of electrical characteristics of the thin film transistor may increase due to very short channel length of the thin film transistor.
Also, electrons may be transported through the very short channel layer to generate a hot carrier phenomenon, when a drain voltage is applied to the drain electrode while the gate electrode is turned off.